


Turtles on my way home

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 30 March 2009. Written for the 30_kisses comm over at Livejournal, the theme was "the road home". Written using 1st person from Miharu's POV. Thanks to Kispexi2 for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turtles on my way home

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 30 March 2009. Written for the 30_kisses comm over at Livejournal, the theme was "the road home". Written using 1st person from Miharu's POV. Thanks to Kispexi2 for the beta.

Yukimi is smoking, his arm outside the window now,'cause you had a fit of coughing just few seconds ago. Your cheeks are still flushed under the tan hat.

I don't want to look at you, not now, so I keep my gaze outside the window.

The scrambled words of an old song swirl around my ears as Raikou sings along with the radio.

Yukimi's radio is a bit worn out, and sometimes cracking sounds interrupt the music. They remind me of us. Cracking sound on a smooth surface. Me and you.

The air is hot today. I figure the asphalt must be almost melted.

I look at the sea, it looks like metal, flat and shiny.

My chin on my hand, my nose almost pressed to the glass, I hear you shifting in your seat. I look at your knees from the corner of my eye. They are bony.

The road is free and Yukimi looks ahead, blond hair falling now and then in front of his eyes.

\- Can we stop?

Raikou is now gazing at Yukimi, all pink hair and puppy eyes.

I wonder why he dyes his hair. What is their natural colour.

\- Why do you want us to stop for God's sake?! We have a schedule you know?

\- Oh c'mon! If we get home a bit later, it won't be a problem, ne, Miharu?

I look at the back of his seat, keeping my palms flat against my knees, they are a bit wet against the fabric.

I take a look at your knees again and listen to you breathing. You're not asleep.

\- Yes. Home.

Yukimi turns a bit in his seat and I keep my gaze on my hands.

 

Once I saw yours but I've never told you I saw them.

We were in that park with those ducks and that old man sitting few benches away. I was looking for something to drink 'cause your lips were so dry and the sun so strong.

I was heading back to you when I saw something on the eternal black of your trousers. That something was white and blue. They weren't your gloves for once, they were your hands. Out in the sunshine so strong it made everything more white.

 

\- Ok then, we'll stop but just for a bit.

Raikou turns completely in his seat and looks at you, a bright smile on his face.

\- Have you heard, Yoite? We're going to the sea!

I imagine you and the sand, and I don't think you'll get on with the sea, but finally you move your knees down and lift your face. You don't speak but is already so much.

The beach is small and deserted. There are few bushes all around and the sand is dark in colour, almost black.

You remain by the car and I walk along the little string of sand. I can hear Yukimi laughing and I can smell the scent of smoke mixing with the salt in the air.

He has a strong laugh. Me and you, we don't laugh, but there's something you do sometimes, you smile and your smile is like a newborn child's.

I feel something under my sinking feet. I immerse my fingers in the sand. It is hot around my skin.

It's a mould, one of those which children use to play with the sand, when they are at the beach and their parents look at them and help them making sand castles.

It's shaped like a turtle and it is blue.

I think of the child I was, of the child you were. And I have this urge to show it to you.

I have to kneel down, 'cause now you're sitting, your knees up to your chest again.

\- Yoite?

\- Yes Miharu?

Your voice is more deep than usual.

I hand the toy to you without saying a word, 'cause now my mouth is dry, and salt is sticking to my skin.

You turn the little turtle between your fingers, I can see small sweat drops over your eyelids.

Then you get up, grab my hand and, for the first time since we arrived, your feet touch the sand.

You grit your teeth and squeeze my hand a little tighter but you go ahead.

Now the water is few centimetres away from us.

I can hear Yukimi and Raikou singing, it's the same song from before, but now there are no cracking sounds, only their voices.

You let go of my hand and I keep it along my side, still open.

You hand the little turtle to me, still looking in front of you, at the sea, calm under the sun.

\- I want you to keep it Yoite.

You turn, your huge eyes on me, and I try to imagine you as a child.

You nod, and smile.

I grab your hand again and on tiptoe I leave a kiss on your cheek, under your right eye.

I feel your arms encircling me, the turtle still in your hands, that old song still in the air.

 

It's night when we arrive at Yukimi house. He opens the door and waits for us to enter the small apartment. You stop in the living room, I open the light and I see the sand on the floor. You notice it too and again give me again one of your smiles.

Something warm floats inside me.

Yukimi brings us two mugs and we sit in front of your favourite window, not caring about the sand.

I watch you as you sip the lemonade, the small turtle laid at your side, and I think that I'm very lucky 'cause I found two of your smiles on my way home.


End file.
